


A Favor Well Recieved

by Sitting in Undersky (SittinginUndersky)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, High School, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Yakuza Genji Shimada, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, Young Genji Shimada, body kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittinginUndersky/pseuds/Sitting%20in%20Undersky
Summary: A school project turned into two horny teenagers and a favor that will be payed back in due time (with interest)





	A Favor Well Recieved

**Author's Note:**

> Not a very long beginning chapter, but it's a first nonetheless! Hope y'all enjoy it!

It all started soft and mellow. A little touch on the hand here. A "how you doin, cutie? ;)" there. Numbers were exchanged and now you were here.

Genji tiltes his head in your lap a little bit so that the right side of his head is resting on your right thigh. It would look like a compromising position to outsiders, but this had become a regular thing for you and him. 

It all started with one group project. The teacher chose randomly. At least that's what he said. You have your own theories. Maybe he saw you and Genji together and thought you'd make a good couple? You're not even dating, what the hell man? 

You can't date him, he's the Playboy, the rich guy, the cool guy with lots of friends and plenty of girlfriends. Hook-ups more than girlfriends but no one cares to question the son of the most famous Yakuza in town. You've never met Genji's father, and you hope you never do. You've seen Hanzo around, but he's a senior, and he already looks scary enough. "Yeah no thanks...", you thought the second you took one look at him. Ironic, isn't it? That you'd end up half-cuddling with his brother?

The group project you two had been assigned was nowhere near done, but the second you put on a movie for background noise, the little brat hinted at watching it together instead of working. You tried telling him no, that you needed to work on the project but he just-

"Hey, you ok?", Genji asked, his head now tilted up, looking at you with a confused look on his face.

You stammer, grasping for an explanation as to your silence. "Uhh yeah I'm uhh, I'm ok". He smiled sweetly, making you blush a little bit. "Good! Because this movie sucks and I kinda wanted to get some snacks for us. Wanna come with?"

You thought for a second, fake miming petting a beard. You heard him chuckle a little bit. It was a pretty normal, if not a tiny bit high pitched giggle. Enough to break your little joke, at least. You shrugged and smiled at him, giving a tiny nod. "Yeah I'm down," you said. "But only if you've got some Pocky".

He laughed prominently. "Yeah, of course I have that! Gotta live up to my stereotype, am I right?"

You both got up from the floor, and while he adjusted his clothes, you turned off the T.V. You couldn't help but sneak a little glance at his body. 

If you didn't know any better, you'd say he was putting on a show for you. His shirt, although very big compared to you, fit his perfectly sculpted muscles perfectly. No surprise, he is the assistant instructor for the fencing club. 

The good news? As he adjusted his tight jeans, you caught a glimpse of a decently big tent between his thighs. Just seeing it made you blush a little bit. Bad news? He saw you.

“I never took you for such a pervert, miss. You shouldn’t watch a girl when she’s changing, you know!” He didn’t seem to notice where your eyes landed, so you played along.

“Haha sorry Genji, you just really got me working up an appetite! I’m pretty hungry, so let’s go!”

He smiled, but not sweetly. He was far from angry, if his face said anything. “Ah, but one question my dear. Are you hungry for the Pocky? Or maybe for me~?”

You blushed so hard you felt like a painting of the sun done by Picasso. Your breathing got a bit quicker, but you kept your cool nonetheless. “Aww c’mon, you know you’re not my type, Genji”, you said, laughing, as if that would save you. Luckily, he backed off a bit. “Yeah of course, I’m just poking fun at you darling”, he said, moving towards where you can only assume is the kitchen. You, of course, followed blindly.

________________________________________________________________

You both ended up sitting on the countertops, munching on Pocky. He had all kinds: Chocolate, Cookies and Cream, and one of your favorites, Matcha. 

He continued telling his story of one of his fencing lessons gone wrong. It was interesting and all, but you were feeling a bit frisky. The blood was going to another place other than your head.

You decided to just deal with it on your own. You rubbed your thighs together, just to get some kind of stimulus. He didn’t seem to notice. You kept going for as long as your could, but with him looking into your eyes, you saw him in a different light. He looked...good. Sweet enough to eat. A real candyman, if anything. You bit your lip, internally hoping he’d do something about it. 

He leaned a bit closer, maybe not intentionally, but it was greatly appreciated. “You ok?”, he suddenly asked, stopping his story mid-sentence. “I...I’m..no, I’m not ok.” He looked concerned. “Yo if you’re not feeling good, I can take you home”, he said.

You didn’t know how to tell him. “No! That is...that’s not the kind of ‘not ok’ I’m feeling…” You paused. Uncertain of how to tell him that he got you horny, or even how to put it in a way that won’t make you seem like a slut, you sighed. “Look, I’ll tell you what’s going on, but you have to promise that you won’t freak out or call me something mean”.

He nodded, unsure of what was going on. The only thing he knew was that it could be something serious.You sighed again.”I...I’m really horny right now.”

He paused, the only movement he made was blinking. You went too far this time. Damn it. “I’m sorry, I-I’ll just go.”

“No! No it’s ok! I was just a little bit surprised is all. But if you need some help, I’m more than happy to help!”

“Wait, really?”, you asked, very surprised. He smiled, genuinely happy. “Of course! I was actually thinking the same thing! You look pretty damn sexy in that skirt, if I do say so myself”. You didn’t even know what to say, but your body sure did. Before you knew it, you were lying on your back, with Genji hovering just above you. “I gave you some my food, so do you mind if I eat something of yours?”

You grinned and nodded furiously. “Go for it, sword boy!” He pulled down your skirt and panties quicker than you’ve ever seen. He nudges your knees and you get the hint, spreading yourself for him. He inches his way down your body, pulling up your shirt a little bit so he can leave sweet kisses all over your stomach. He turns his head up to look at you, and you smile at him. You hear him chuckle a little bit before he puts two of his fingers in his mouth, licking them and giving you quite a show. As if you needed anything more to get you off.

He rubs both of them up and down your slits slowly, wetting every part of you. You moaned a little bit, enjoying it, but wanting more. Luckily, he wasn’t playing around. He dove into your body, going straight for your clit. “Oh shit, Genji!” His lips suckled on your bundle of nerves, and you never felt more alive. His touch sent a chill down our spine, and you couldn’t help but move a bit in his grasp. He kept a grip on your thighs however, mostly to protect his head from being crushed by your legs. Instead of giving him the life-saving thiccness of your thighs, you grabbed his bright green hair, and pulled, just a little bit. 

You felt a fire rise in your stomach, and just as you were about to say something, he plunged his two wet fingers in you, “Genji I-” and you trailed off, not bothering to finish your sentence, favoring instead moaning his name over and over. Riled up, he swirled his tongue harder and faster, yet keeping his fingers going at a steady pace, curling up into your g-spot. You didn’t need him to go any faster, you were getting so close already.

You felt yourself getting closer and closer to that glorious moment. You wanted to call out his name until the whole neighborhood knew what was happening, but you kept to calling it just for him.

“Wait, I don’t wanna ah! I don’t wanna finish yet, Genji! I-ah! Please Genji”. You pulled on his hair again. He didn’t seem to mind, or at least you didn’t notice if he did.

He swirled his tongue around your clit faster and you moaned louder for him. 

“Cum for me sweetheart…”, he said sweetly, only taking a second to speak before diving back down to help you out some more.

With one more push of his fingers, you felt the coil in your stomach release and your eyes rolled back. You moaned out his name. “Genji! Ahh, keep going”. He started finger-blasting you, and you threw your head back in ecstacy. 

He slows down when he feels your orgasm subsiding. He lifts his head from between your thighs and when you finally let go of his hair, you laughed at how wet his face was.

“Aww c’mon laughing at someone who just ate you out? How rude!”, he obviously joked at his expense.

Feeling frisky and way more confident now that he’s shown some of the same interest in you as you did to him, you played along. “Hey, I can make it up to you, if you want…”

He grinned, wiping the mess of cum off of his face, and very confidently strode over to you, reaching out his clean hand to take yours. He led you to a closed door that you can only assume was his room. 

He started to walk away, and you were confused until he said something. “Hey, I’m gonna go wash up real quick, so you wait in there. Might wanna keep the clothes on though.”

“I’ve got some plans for you tonight…”


End file.
